robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FortressMaximus
Welcome to the Robotech Saga Wiki Hi, welcome to the Robotech Saga wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} To learn more about contributing to the wiki, please visit the following: *''Manual of style. This shows how to accurately format your work. *' ''' this site to make sure that your article doesn't already exist. *Check our '' '', although any contributions you make are appreciated! When you edit articles, before clicking "Save page", please click "Show preview" so that you can see what your edits look like before they are permanently saved. Proofread your work for typos, misspellings, proper punctuation, capitalization, italics and so on. This saves community members from having to clean up after others. If uploading images, place them in the appropriate image category. Note that unused images (not used on any page) may be deleted. Sign comments on discussion pages with four tildes (– ~~~~). This pastes your user name and the date/time of your comment. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OttselSpy25 (Talk) 22:28, 16 March 2013 Mospeada You mentioned that this wasn't part of the Macross series, does that mean that the other Super Dimension show (Dimensional Cavalry Southern Cross I think) is part of Macross? I haven't seen either yet, I know they were used in the Robotech dub, but I heard each of them had veiled references to SDF Macross so it makes me wonder if we actually COULD incorporate them somehow into the Macross wiki. Sometimes these references are small but vital. Like for example I recently via w:c:Dune:Chairdog linked the Dune series to another minor work of Frank Herbert's called Whipping Star solely because of a single unique dog species present in both works. +Y 13:41, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Mospeda, Southern Cross and Megazone 23 were adapted to make the later parts of Robotech. Southern Cross was part of the Super Dimension Trilogy of anime with Macross, both where funded by Big West and animated by Tatsunoko. There was a third; Super Dimension Century Orguss which got its own OVA but like the others were not as expanded as Macross, Orguss wasn't included into Robotech probably due to fact it wasn't animated by Tatsunoko but by Tokyo Movie Shinsha (which made animes like the Galaxy Rangers, Lupin III, Detective Conan and the Mighty Orbots). So instead of making Orguss into Robotech they decided to go with Tatsuonoko's Genesis Climber Mospeada which wasn't funded by big West and not part of the Super Dimension Trilogy and it's good to know the Super Dimension anime aren't even related canonically, totally. Two were made by Tatsunoko (Southern Cross and Macross) and Two were made by Studio Nue (Orguss and Macross) the only thing all three share besides name is being funded by Big West advertising agency. And Megazone 23 was also done by Tatsunoko, as well as AIC. None of these animes are anywhere near the level Macross has been and thus haven't got their own wikis so I believe Mospeada, Megazone 23 and the Super Dimension Trilogy should have their own articles in the Macross Wiki.FortressMaximus (talk) 16:38, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Vote : Everyone go Here and vote for the SDF-1 OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 16:48, April 30, 2013 (UTC)